


he's gone. thank god.

by sincerelykidney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: lmao rip schlatt or whatever, quackity-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelykidney/pseuds/sincerelykidney
Summary: in which president jschlatt gets assassinated by his vice president during the manburg festival.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	he's gone. thank god.

it was a great day to go outside. it was sunny and warm (although it was raining just a few hours ago), not a cloud in the sky. the perfect day to host a festival. the manburg festival.

quackity sat at his desk, seemingly doing paperwork. he tapped a pen on the surface, frustrated. what time was the festival going to start in the first place? schlatt never told him.

his job was stressful as the vice president of manburg. he had to do paperwork all day as schlatt fooled around. it was frustrating. his thoughts were interrupted by the doorknob turning and a smaller, brown-haired boy walking in.

"hello." he said to tubbo.

tubbo looked nervous. quackity didn't blame him, he was going to give a speech to everyone at the festival. "can you proofread this for me? i would've asked eret, but he wasn't around."

quackity hummed in response, taking the sheet of paper from the boy.

just as tubbo was about to walk out of the room, quackity called out to him. "we know."

the boy turned around, a confused look on his face. you could see a hint of worry in his eyes, it was barely noticeable if you took a quick glance at him. "you know about what?"

"we know you're a traitor."

tubbo flinched, "um-"

"it's fine. i want to help you." he held out an envelope towards the boy, "get this to tommy or wilbur, i'll handle it from there."

he nodded and took the envelope from quackity's hand. "alright."

.

.

.

wilbur was bewildered at the letter he had gotten that morning. why would quackity want to meet with him and tommy? he hadn't told his younger brother about the letter yet, tommy would probably want to go.

he was currently sitting by his older brother's farm, watching the pink-haired man harvest potatos. "should i go?"

techno wiped sweat from his forehead and stretched out his arms. he had been going at it for about two hours now. "i mean- i guess? i dunno, you should probably tell tommy. quackity wanted to meet up with both of you."

wilbur sighed at this, was this really the best plan of action? he was already planning to blow up manburg. oh well, he guessed it would hurt to have a backup plan.

.

.

.

"are you sure you want to do this, wilbur? what if he's planning to capture us?" tommy asked the former president. the pair were currently heading towards tommy's old home to meet up with quackity.

"it'll be fine, tommy. we're both capable enough to fight him off if he tries anything." well, that wasn't completely true. their armor wasn't that strong, and they only had iron weapons. on the other hand, most of the people fighting for manburg's side had better supplies.

when they got there, they were alone with quackity.

"what's this about you wanting to help us?" wilbur asked the vice president.

"schlatt treats me like shit and i'm honestly done with it." he replied, "i want to assassinate him at the festival."

"you don't need to do anything, though. we're already planning to blow everything up."

"you're planning to- what? tommy, you're not okay with this, are you?"

the teen shook his head, "not really, but i can't stop him."

quackity let out a frustrated groan, "listen wilbur, just let me handle everything."

"fine. how are you even going to do it?"

"schlatt is planning to have tubbo be publicly executed. but before that can even happen, i'll plant an arrow in his throat."


End file.
